Por ti cualquier cosa
by JaaviiVG
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si bulma y milk fueran de otra raza y que pasaría si goku,vegeta y krilin también? una historia de romance, humor y un poco de drama
1. No lo esperaba

NOTA: Bueno soy nueva en esto así que… Hola jeje bueno espero que le guste y para consejos los acepto, y en esto vegeta, Goku y krilin son sayayines.

( ) = pensamiento

No lo esperaba

Una mañana iban caminando 3 jóvenes uno se llamaba Kakaroto pero le decían Goku, al lado avía un joven llamado Vegeta y por ultimo uno llamado krilin:

G: oigan chicos como van con 18 y Lunch

K: pues bueno Lunch es buena pero…. Creo que ya no me gusta

G: y tu vegeta

V: Hump eso no te interesa

G: vamos vegeta dicen que ahora le interesa otro pero no es para que te enojes

V: no me importa creo que la otra semana terminare con ella

K: y ¿porque no mañana?

G: krilin vegeta quiere ver como van las cosa por mientras…

En ese instante no alcanzaron ya que algo un ruido ase que temblara el piso

K: que fue eso

G: no lose vamos a investigar

V: apúrense no los esperare asta mañana

En eso se fueron volando cuando vieron a una chica de cabello negro luchando con una criatura extraña

V-G-K: (vaya es muy linda hay que ayudarla)

En eso van los tres a ayudarla

Milk: ¡oigan no se metan es mi pelea ¡

K: pero si solo ayudamos

V: dejen a la mujer yo me largo

En eso una pantalla aparece y sale un hombre de cabello rojo, piel lila, buen cuerpo y atrás una chica de cabello azul con ojos azules estaba en una cámara donde al parecer no podía moverse

V-G-K: (vaya ahora que lo pienso ella es más linda)

Mlk: ¡Bulma¡

Pero en ese momento una ráfaga de luz aparecía parecida una súper sayayin solo que tenia el mismo color de ojos y cabello y tenía una aurora que le forraba su cuerpo en una luz azul

Mlk: ¡no puede se convirtió mas rápido y yo no puedo porque esto es injusto¡

Blum: este será tu fin Kurt -. No se me ocurrió nada.-

G: vegeta es casi igual que un súper sayayin pero no se parecen aunque si es muy fuerte

K: miren tiene la misma fuerza que Goku convertida en mm... bueno lo que sea que esta convertida

V: (no puede ser una mujer me gana , ella debe ser una de esa raza ángel)

En eso bulma salta saca una espada y lo ataca todos sorprendidos ya que sus ataques son muy rapidos , Goku fue con vegeta y krilin haber lo que le pasaba a milk ya que estaba muy isterica

Mlk: no no esto no es posible yo deveria ser la que se convirtió no ella aag debe haber algo mal aquí

G: ¿que pasa , estas bien?

Mlk: no yo deveria estar convertida en angel no ella , aunque la leyenda dice que algien de corazón puro puede hacerlo ( dice derrotada)

V: tu eres algo de esa raza

Mlk: si soy la princesa

K: pero no entiendo que tiene de malo que ella sea se convirtió primero ..

Mlk: no entiendes cada milenio un alguien se convierte en el angel , yo soy la princesa yo deveria a verme convertido !NO ELLA ¡

En eso una ráfaga de luz se ve en al pantalla y ven que Kurt es derrotado y bulma cae al piso inconsciente pero con una sonrisa

K: miren le paso lo mismo a goku cuando se convirtió primero

G: si ahora que lo dices es verdad

V :Donde esta tu amiga

Mlk : ven sigan-me

En eso tira una piedra roja y sale un portal

Mlk: si quieren sigan me

G: si vamos

V ( ahora que lo pienso esa tal bulma es mas hermosa hay que estoy pensando yo ya tengo pareja aunque terminare con ella ... NO pienses es eso)

G: vegeta ¿en que piensas?

V: nada que te importe kakaroto

Cuando entran al portal se ve que entran a un mundo muy lindo muchas casas de madera nada moderno un lindo lugar para descansar y gente con espadas

Aldeano: Princesa bulma esta en su cuarto de su casa

Mlk: retírate que amorosa no.-

G: ( y dice que solo gente de corazón puro se convierte y pregunta porque ella no puede)

Van caminando cuando llegan a una cabaña milk entra con goku , vegeta y krilin , suben a una habitación y ahy estaba ella en un colchón durmiendo con varios rasguños

Mlk: por lo menos esta viva

G: en que te podemos ayudar

Mlk: no se preocupen les daré unas llaves para que se queden en una cabaña y después pueden haser su recorrido aunque tienen que ir con cuidado en los caminos despejados de gente hay animales salvajes

V: podremos con eso

K: no lo creo vegeta yo vi con el que peleo milk sera mas pequeños no

Mlk: si aunque no son muy poderosos pero no quiero que derroten destruyendo todo ¿ok?

G: si entendido

En eso milk les entrega las llaves

Mlk: bueno que les vaya bien, adiós

Sale de la puerta Goku se arrodilla al lado de bulma

V: que ases kakaroto

G: he bueno yo no tengo novia si que bueno capaz ella y yo bueno tu sabes jeje

K: bueno yo me voy a ver las cabañas vamos vegeta

V: hump vamos

Cuando todo esta en silencio Bulma dice en su suelo

B: lo lamento milk yo no sabia que me convertiría en el ángel pero estoy segura de que podrás aserlo

Goku se sorprende

B: yamcha este beso es de despedida ¿ok?

En eso bulma sube sus manos al cuellos de goku, este se sonroja y bulma lo besa

B: te dire quien es , es ese chico que vi en la pantalla cuando milk peleaba el mas alto de los tres

NOTA: que pasara después de la confesión de "amor" , vegeta le dira a 18 que terminaron?


	2. Capaz pueda

Cuando bulma soltó a goku el fue rápidamente a la cabaña a decirles lo que había pasado krilin se legro mucho por su amigo ya que como no tenia novia y vegeta le dio un dolor en el pecho pero decidió dejarlo pasar pensó que era el lugar que le afectaba , cuando de repente milk entro con 2 chicas los 2 se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Lunch y a 18 , pero lo que mas dio miedo fue la mirada de las 2

Lnch: !Krilin como se te ocurre no avisarme sobre que te irías¡

18: si vegeta por lo menos avisa ¿no?

V: no tengo nada porque avisarte

18: eres un engreído

v: si si lo que quieras , ahora dime que ases aquí

18: pues vinimos a buscarlos

Lnch: no dejaremos que nadie se les acerque ¿oíste?

Las 2 miran a milk

Mlk: bueno goku me acompañas a ver a bulma

G: si vamos adiós chicos suerte nos vemos

Cuando salieron dejaron a los 2 chicos con sus respectivas parejas

Lnch: bueno yo me ire nos quedaremos aqui

18: concuerdo

V: que

K: oigan no se pueden quedar

Lnch: porque?

V: porque no haora slagan ustedes dos yo hablare con 18

Cuando salen lunch con krilin quedan solos los dos

V: mira 18 ... quiero terminar con tigo

18: q-que

V: lo lamento pero ya no puedo mas entiendes ya no te amo

18: !ERES UN IMBESIL¡

En eso sale de la habitación con lagrimas

V: ( lo lamento pero no te amo en realidad , nunca lo y se ,espero que encuentres a alguien que lo haga pff que día mejor me voy a dormir , cierto kakaroto esta con esa mujer voy a ver que pasa)

Cuando sale de la cabaña ve a 18 ella estaba abrazada a krilin no le iso caso fue a la cabaña de la mujer extraña de cabello azul , llego a la cabaña abrió la puerta y hay estaba ella con un abrigo blanco mas abajo de las rodillas estaba abierto debajo un short arriba de la rodilla también blanco y de la cintura para arriba cerrado y tenia decoraciones doradas tenia un cuerpo muy lindo vegeta reacciono antes de que bulma hablara

B: es el estoy segura

Mlk: de verdad

V: de que hablan

B: soy bulma supongo que eres un saya yin ¿no?

V: pues supones bien

B: una pregunta ¿ustedes son los únicos saya yines con vida?

V: ademas de kakaroto pues que nosotros sepamos no

B: vaya uff bueno voy a dar un paseo adiós

Mlk: donde vas

B: a dar un paseo adiós

En eso sale y va volando a un bosque muy lindo se puso debajo de un árbol y se disponía a dormir cuando sintió alguien acercándose

B: he

G: hola bulma

B: hola goku ¿que pasa?

G: nada solo estaba aburrido y quise venir a verte

B: aaa si quieres sientate

G: si

En eso se sienta alado de bulma cuando una pregunta lo impacto

B: que sientes sobre milk goku

G: pues es un poco gruñona pero es buena persona

B: haa y dime quien te gusta

G: ( vaya esta siendo muy directa) emm... bueno ... n.

B: si no me quieres decir esta bien ¿te digo quien me gusta goku?

G: b-bueno

En eso bulma se acerca a su cara y lo besa apasionadamente goku la toma por la cintura y bulma por el cuello

B: me.. me explique bien

G: si bulma tu tan bien me gustas O/O

Bulma lo besa asta que no queda aire y le dice

B: bueno me tengo que ire adios

G: espera quieres ser mi novia O/O

B: si si quiero O/O adio goku

G: adios

En eso entre las nuves se vea bulma desaparecer

G: gracias bulma


End file.
